Obligatory Magic Carpet Scene
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Poor Prince Jamal, he is just so confused. Will a magic carpet ride will help clear things up? The Prince/Aliyah-Din


**I had to, I just had to. Sure the movie wasn't that great and I only really liked the Aliyah-Din part, but I had to write this.**

 **Yes, I named the prince, didn't I just say I had to?**

 **The Prince, Aliyah-Din, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear and** **Haman belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

Late one starry night, on a balcony stood a handsome young man, who happened to be the prince of the land. Despite his fancy clothes and the circlet upon his noble brow, he just seemed so sad and confused.

Prince Jamal, yes that was his name, sighed as he looked up into the dark sky. He knew he had promised his father that he'd pick a bride today, but the moment that he locked eyes with a princess with eyes in a rather lovely shade of blue, he just had to run out of there.

Perhaps locking himself into his room and refusing to come wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Certainly wasn't one of his most mature moments. Honestly, he was supposed to show that he is ready to become Sultan someday.

But he had already fallen for a peasant girl and he isn't really sure that she is even eligible to marry him.

Probably not.

There was a part of him that felt horrible about falling for her because he already had been in love with someone before, but she had disappeared one day. Sure, they were just little kids back then, but he fell into a depression. It's probably rare for someone to actually like their betrothed that much, but he did a lot.

Sighing again, the prince thought of these girls: the missing princess, the peasant girl, that one princess from earlier, who each gave him weird mixed feelings of longing, love, and confusion.

 _"Wait, all those girls have blue eyes..."_ Jamal thought to himself, remembering them all. He then wondered out loud, asking, "Do I have a type?" After a few moments of silence, he groaned as he looked into the sky again, asking, "Oh, Allah, what is wrong with me?"

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, a feminine voice replied, "Well, I don't know," with a giggle.

Gasping in surprise and now snapped out of his stupor, Jamal jumped up and quickly looked around for the source of that voice. That same voice giggled at him again. Following the sound, he looked down and saw that pink clad princess from earlier with the blue eyes, which upon seeing made the prince embarrass himself by locking himself into his room. She even had that worthless old lamp on her person for some reason.

Suddenly, it looked like she was floated up to him before his very eyes. Turns out that princess owns a flying carpet.

Of course she does.

Clearly beautiful, she greeted him, "Hello, my prince," smiling demurely.

"Hello, Princess," he replied, smiling shakingly at her, "May I ask why you are here?"

"Well, I saw you run away earlier so I wanted to check on you, but I was advised to give you time. It is why I waited."

Jamal blushed softly at this, but he cleared his throat to calm himself down, "Well, thank you, Princess..."

"Aliyah-Din," she replied, giggling sweetly.

"Aliyah-Din?" he repeated, softly, eyes widening, thinking to himself, _"How lovely."_ Clearing his throat again, he told her, "Well then, you may call me Jamal," smiling at her.

After a few minutes of giggling and blushing, Aliyah-Din asked, "Want to ride on my magic carpet?" gesturing to the carpet that she was currently sitting on, which happened to be floating high above the ground.

Hesitant, since he never been on a flying carpet before, he glanced down at the carpet and then at the air under it. Shuddering, he looked back at Aliyah-Din whose look was enough to convince him. Gulping, he hopped on the carpet, sitting behind the princess.

Barely glancing behind her, she said, "Hang on tight and don't let go."

The prince suddenly said out loud, "You know maybe this was such a good id-"

"GO!" and with that, the carpet rocketed away from the palace. Suddenly, the prince found himself wrapping his arms tightly around Aliyah-Din as he screamed his head, clearly regretting his life's choices. All in fear of plummeting onto the ground. All Aliyah-Din could do was sit up as she stared straight ahead, blushing up a storm. Honestly what was she thinking, going on a magic carpet ride with a man, and a handsome young one at that, nevermind his princely status. She never been this close of one before ans all she could do was try and keep control of the carpet.

* * *

Meanwhile from inside Aliyah-Din's lamp, a genie and a genie-in-training were busy cringing from all the screaming.

Covering his ears, Yogi Bear loudly commented to his bear-type buddy, "That prince sure has got quite a pair of lungs on him, ay Boo-Boo?"

"Ahh! You said it, Yogi!" Boo-Boo shouted in response.

* * *

The prince's screams were so loud that they actually attached attention back at the palace, the wrong kind of attention.

Haman the definitely not evil vizier who probably wasn't at all planning to overthrow the sultan and take the throne just happened to be walking by a window and heard what sounded like the prince being terrified outside the palace. Quickly whipping out his telescope that he carries around for just such an occasion, he spotted the prince with a princess, and a very beautiful one at that, traveling on a magic carpet. It was at that moment he knew he screwed up.

All that planning, it was all ruined, all because he failed to act the night before. All because something came up. Honestly, he was even sure if he could even salvage this.

* * *

Suddenly, the carpet came to complete stop, but Jamal wouldn't stop screaming, as if he hadn't even noticed.

Aliyah-Din had to yell out, "Jamal, my prince, you can stop screaming now!" and so he did. He quickly apologized for that and when he noticed he was still holding to her, he let go and apologized for that too.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Aliyah-Din looked around and gasped. She then nudged Jamal, saying, "Look at this view up here," gesturing to all around her. Jamal looked around and was amazed by it all. A view that he had never the pleasure of viewing such a view.

Jamal touched a cloud. He actually touched a cloud. How exciting!

He grinned at Aliyah-Din, who simply laughed, saying, "Oh, it gets better!" Jamal barely had time to quirk an eyebrow at the girl before the carpet was on the move again. Luckily, for everyone's eardrums, the prince wasn't afraid anymore and was enjoying this magic carpet ride.

They flew down into the kingdom, taking in perspectives and sights as they twisted and turned around buildings. They were both familiar with the kingdom. Prince Jamal actually had enough freedom to walk around as he pleased, some princes have all the luck. That and he was very sneaky. Though yesterday's walk into town was pretty embarrassing, what with all the local women checking him out. He knew he couldn't help being handsome... and looking for an eligible young lady to be his wife. Aliyah-Din knew this kingdom... for no reason, no reason at all. Yeah and when the carpet practically dive-bombed at this one woman, Aliyah-Din definitely held no feelings of revenge, even though that woman totally deserved it for saying that Aliyah-Din had no chance with the prince. Then again, nobody could have seen this coming.

High above the kingdom again, the prince found himself appreciating the view and wondered where his mystery peasant girl was. He still had the scarf she dropped and he wanted to return it to her.

"Probably sleeping," he murmured, that made sense after all, it was pretty late.

"Excuse me?" Aliyah-Din asked.

"Nothing."

Jamal knew he shouldn't say anything. How awkward would it be if he mentioned to his potential bride that he was thinking of some other woman that he met the other day? Besides, he found this princess to be quite charming in her own right.

Somehow, it really escaped his notice that both women look extremely similar, like not just sharing features.

The pair spent their rest of night together up in the sky, above the kingdom, admiring the stars as they got to know each other better. They didn't really bother with exploring the world because there was no real point to that. Maybe some other time. But, all good things must come to an end, so Aliyah-Din had to bring Prince Jamal back to his balcony.

She didn't want to leave and he didn't want her to go. They just stood there, one on a carpet, the other on the balcony, looking into each others eyes until Aliyah-Din began to get ready to leave.

"Wait!" the prince suddenly cried out. He just didn't want her to go yet, but he didn't know what to say to her. So when she stopped and looked back at him, he had to say something to her. So he went with the first thing that popped into his mind.

"I... was wondering... why do you carry that old lamp with you? Isn't it worthless?"

* * *

Yogi, offended by the prince, angrily asked, "Did that prince just insult our home?!" To which, Boo-Boo calmly replied, "Yogi, just let it go."

* * *

Aliyah-Din merely giggled as she answered, "Oh, it's more than it seems, but you could say it's a family heirloom."

"Ah," he nodded, understanding,

She then said to the prince, "Well, I really must be going." Jamal was still pretty disappointed, but he knew he shouldn't keep her from leaving.

With his head down, he simply said, "Alright."

Suddenly, Aliyah-Din got bold and stole a kiss from Jamal, all in the name of cheering him up. She just as quickly high-tailed it out of there, calling out, "Goodbye, my prince!"

Stunned, Jamal slowly made his way back to his room, even though, he was very weak at the knees. He was definitely happier than before but, he was still very confused.

All thanks to the missing princess, the mystery scarf woman, and the now-named Princess Aliyah-Din.

But before walking through the door to his room, he stopped and commented out loud, "Maybe I should start one of those harem things I heard so much about. Then chuckling to himself, he said, "Nah." And with that, the prince finally went inside.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yeah I know this wouldn't really fit in with the story, but I just wanted a magic carpet scene, even if it was on a budget. Well, this was fun, especially since I just had to, so see ya later, dudes.**


End file.
